Tar-Meneldur
Tar-Meneldur was the fifth King of Númenor. His two older sisters were Silmariën and Isilmë. During his time the Númenóreans began to return to Middle-earth, and great fleets of ships were built to explore all the lands east of Númenor. Biography Tar-Meneldur succeeded his father, Tar-Elendil, because the rules of succession did not allow women to rule, per the principle of agnatic primogeniture. Had the principle of equal primogeniture been followed instead, control of the throne would have passed to Silmariën. Tar-Meneldur married Almarian and had three children: Tar-Aldarion, Ailinel, and Almiel. During the rule of Tar-Meneldur, contact with the Middle Men of Eriador was reestablished under guidance of the elves of Lindon under Gil-galad. Tar-Meneldur encouraged the seafarers, and allowed his son Aldarion to establish a guild of seafarers, which became one of the most powerful organisations in Númenor. Many voyages along the coasts were made at this time, and the first settlements were made in Middle-earth by Númenórean explorers, although none of them permanent yet. These early settlements were however the later cores of Arnor and Gondor, and the reestablished contact of Númenóreans with their distant kin allowed the Adûnaic tongue to merge with local, far akin languages, eventually leading to the Westron speech. This would in later years prove to be one of the greatest assets to the power of Númenor in Middle-earth. Near the end of Tar-Meneldur's rule reports came that evil had begun to stir in the east of Middle-earth (the first awakenings of Sauron, as was later learned), and Gil-galad requested the aid of Tar-Meneldur. Recognizing his son Aldarion was more aware of the troubles, and was a powerful leader of men, Meneldur abdicated in favour of his son far earlier than was expected. On the family front Meneldur, together with his wife Almarian, attempted to mediate between his son Aldarion and Aldarion's betrothed Erendis, who had become estranged. For a time they were successful, and Aldarion and Erendis were wed, but Aldarion soon left again for sea. It was during his long absence in Middle-earth, a time during which Aldarion was instructed by Gil-galad, that Erendis left the royal court for her home. By the time Aldarion returned even Meneldur's best attempts could not heal the breach. Meneldur was a lover of star-lore and enjoyed watching their motions. For this purpose he built a tower in the north of Forostar.Unfinished Tales, Part Two: The Second Age, II: "Aldarion and Erendis: The Mariner's Wife" Meneldur died in SA 942 after a rule of 143 years, at the age of 399 years.Unfinished Tales, Part Two: The Second Age, III: "The Line of Elros: The Kings of Númenor", from the founding of the City of Armenelos to the Downfall Etymology Meneldur means "Servant of Heaven" in Quenya. Other Names His other names ElentirmoUnfinished Tales, Part Two: The Second Age, I: "A Description of the Island of Númenor" and IrimonUnfinished Tales, Part Two: The Second Age, III: "The Line of Elros: The Kings of Númenor", from the founding of the City of Armenelos to the Downfall meant "the Heavens" and "Star Watcher" also in Quenya. Translations References de:Tar-Meneldur es:Tar-Meneldur it:Tar-Meneldur pl:Tar-Meneldur ru:Тар-Менельдур Category:Quenya words Category:Numenoreans Category:Númenórean Kings Category:Characters in Unfinished Tales